Out of It
by TempestJo
Summary: Sheldon is Penny's responsible friend while she recovers from anesthia, with interesting results! Just a fluffy lil oneshot..


It had all started so innocently... Sheldon to the rescue, again.. Let it never be said that Sheldon Lee Cooper did not aid a damsel in distress..

Penny barely qualified as a damsel, though she was purely female and often in distress..

But still.

"Sheldon?" Penny repeated.

He looked up from his computer screen.. "Yes Penny?"

"I'm having a little thing done at the hospital, and the need to put me out, I have to have someone there responsible enough to get me home and take care of me." She winced slightly. "Please, Sheldon? You're the most responsible person I know!"

Sheldon couldn't agrue with that, so he looked for something else to argue.

He turned his head to her. "Have you forgotten? I don't drive. How are we to get home?" He horror drifted across his face and he pushed his chair farther away from her. "Are you SICK? What are they doing to you?"

"I'm not sick." She reassured him, using her pleading face, just in case it might work on him. "I'm just having an endoscopy done, I had an ulcer a few years ago that was really bad, and they just want to do a checkup." She smiled hopefully. "And we can take a taxi home!"

Sheldon glared at her. "Ask Leonard."

"I can't."

He frowned. "Ask Raj."

"I shouldn't."

He grimaced. "Ask Howard."

"I won't." She shook her head vehemently.

He sighed. "Then yes, Penny, I will accompany you. Which day is it to be?"

She beamed at him happily. "Tomorrow."

Sheldon sighed and checked his watch for the hundredth time.. The taxi was taking forever to get them home..

Once he'd made sure Penny was properly attired (the previous patient had left with her shirt on inside out and backwards) he'd herded her into a taxi, buckled her in, and then sat beside her, anxiously watching her head bob around everytime they took a corner.

He already knew the results, he'd overheard the docs, and everything was fine.

But Penny did not seem to take anesthia well, she appeared to be drunk, but drunker than he had ever seen her, and certainly not as bubbly as she usually was.

After much effort, he finally had her to their floor, and was paused in the middle of the hall. SHould he take her to her place, and leave her there?

"Sheldon?" She said slowly.

"Penny?" He replied.

"Wanna watch a mooooovie." She whispered.

"Would you like to borrow one?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She moved her head side to side. "Watch at your place."

He shrugged and unlocked his door, pulling her inside and placing her on the couch.

"Which one?" He asked abruptly.

"You shooose." She slurred.

He perked up instantly. "Excellent!"

He soon had a film picked out and was sitting in his spot, right beside her, watching the opening credits roll...

"Cold." Penny muttered.

He passed her a blanket.

One quarter into the movie, she was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Sheldon?" She whispered.

"Penny?" He replied.

"I want to sit there." She pouted, her eyes half closed, he had to crane his neck at an uncomfortable angle just to see her..

"Where?"

"Your spot."

"But Penny... It's my spot!"

"Pwleese?" Penny muttered, her voice tired and faded.

"It's my spot Penny, it's not like we can share!" He repeated, feeling a sense of doom wash over him.. He was going to have to give up his spot...

Penny giggled. "Share.. You're a genius!" She picked her head up off his shoulder, and crawled into his lap, curling up with her head against his chest right under his chin, her feet tucked up on his knees, and pulled the blanket over them.. Then she sighed happily, and went to sleep.

Sheldons first instinct was to jump up, but that would cause her to crash onto the floor, and he WAS supposed to be taking care of her, not causing her injury. He sat frozen, his mind racing.

What to do?

Then his favourite part of the movie came on, and he decided that as she wasn't wiggling, and her soft curves provided enough cushioning to keep her hip bones from digging into him uncomfortably, he could bear it for a while.

At least he didn't have to give up his spot.

He couldn't quite figure out what to do with his arms though, so he tentatively wrapped them around her and rested them on top of the blanket.

Quite comfortable actually.

And she was keeping his chest warm too, quite pleasant. Like a hot water bottle when he sick.

Only he wasn't sick.

He decided to ignore that point.

The movie went on, and on, and at no point did either of the people in Sheldons spot twitch or move.

By the end of the film, Sheldon actually felt quite relaxed, Penny's head had proved to be a good chin rest during the last half hour, when his internal clock was telling him it was time for bed.

But now that the movie was over, he was faced with a dilema.

It was bed time.

But Penny was still sleeping.

On him.

He almost wished Leonard hadn't dedided to go to Vegas again for the weekend, so he could ask him what to do.

He reminded himself that he was smarter than Leonard anyways and could figure it out.

After another ten minutes though, he still hadn't come up with anything, and felt even sleepier.

Sleeping on the couch was not a pleasing thought, with his bed so close at hand.

Finally, he shifted slightly.

"Penny..."

She sniffed. "Yeah?"

"It's time for bed, Penny."

"Yay." She muttered. "Me too."

"Are you going to sleep on our couch?" He asked, thinking he could just shift her down somehow.

"Bed." Penny repeated. "Me too."

He frowned.

"Pwleese?" She snuggled in closer. "Cold, Sheldon.."

He sighed. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Me too." Penny nodded against his chest.

He remembered the night he'd locked himself out, and Penny had given up her bed for him. He could do the same for her, and sleep in Leonards room...

He pulled the blanket off them, and stood up, his arms holding Penny up while her feet slid to the floor. He steadied her, then set off for the bathroom.

Surely she'd be awake enough now to manage.

He turned at the bathroom door and she bumped into him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Teeth." She replied, wobbling slightly.

"You have no toothbrush here." he reminded her.

She held up her finger.

"You can't sleep in my bed if you use your finger to brush your teeth." She shook his head.

She pouted, and he sighed, his eyes falling on his state of the art toothbrush, with it's many heads, one for each day of the week. He knew that he had a few extra, just in case one fell on the floor, or he suspected someone had tampered with it..

He pulled one out and snapped two pink elastic bands on it. "You may use this. This will be yours. It will be kept here," he pointed, "Under this light. Do not use mine."

She nodded seriously, reaching for it. "Toofpaste?" She smiled.

He frowned and reached for his toothpaste, grudgingly putting some on her toothbrush.

She wobbled while she brushed her teeth, and he was pleased to see she took a full two minutes to do so, her eyes rolling over at him in the mirror a few times, to check if he was still brushing his own teeth.

Finally, they were both done.

They stared at each other.

"I have to pee." She announced.

He rolled his eyes, and walked out, going into his room to lay out his pajamas for the evening.

He had just set them on the bed when she wandered into his room. "Your turn."

He nodded, and hurried out.

She stood looking at his pajamas, then looking down at her clothes.. Sheldon, she reasoned, wouldn't want her wearing her day clothes in his bed. Especially since she'd been at the hospital. So she pulled off her clothes, and pulled on the top of his pajamas..

Because he was so tall, it reached halfway down her thighs, and she decided she was dressed enough, then crawled into the bed, sighing happily.

Clean sheets..

He always had clean sheets..

Sheldon walked back in, then froze. "Penny!"

"Sheldon?" She murmered, her eyes closed.

"You're wearing my pajamas!"

"Just half." She sighed. "Bottoms for you!"

He stared at her in silence.. Taking half his pajamas was going a little far! And he couldn't get a top from another set, because then... Well, it just wouldn't work!

Frowning he reached for his pajama bottoms and went back into the bathroom to put them on.

He stalked past his door and was about to go into Leonards room, when he heard her call him.

"Shellldon?"

He warily went back into his room. "Penny?"

"Bed." She announced, holding back the covers.

"Whats wrong with it?" He asked.

"Cold." She muttered.

He fiddled with his hands. "Would you like a hot water bottle?"

"You." She sighed, clearly three quarters asleep.

He sighed, tortured.

He could do this.

Just for a few minutes.

Awkwardly he climbed into the bed beside her, pulling the blankets over himself. He stared up at the ceiling, in a frozen position.

She smiled and rolled over, her arm slipping around his naked waist, her head on his chest again, her leg brushing against his..

"Night Sheldon."

He lay frozen for a few minutes more, before realising his arm was underneath her, and falling asleep. He gritted his teeth, and rolled onto his side, pulling his arm up so her head was resting on it.

When she snuggled in some more, his eyes widened and he rolled back onto his back, limiting their contact.. Except that his arm was now around her shoulders, and her arm was still around his waist.

She was soft.

And she looked good in his pajamas too.

He contemplated that thought for a while, before he fell asleep.

It was late morning when they both awoke..

Still wrapped in each others arms.

Sheldon was staring at her with interest when she opened her eyes.

She didn't seem suprised to see him.

"I missed Doctor Who." He announced.

She raised her eyebrow and snuggled in closer, still tired. "I'm sorry."

"I donn't mind." He sounded suprised.. "Interesting.."

"Yeah." Penny nodded into his chest.. She'd woken a few times in the night, and felt strangely comforted in Sheldon's arms, and she felt incredibly rested.. Maybe the most rested she'd felt in years.. She'd been expecting him to flip out once he woke, but he hadn't..

They lay in silence for a few more minutes, just enjoying the warmth..

"I have to go urinate." Sheldon suddenly announced.

Penny yawned and sat up, swinging her feet out of the bed on her side, wincing when her toes touched the cool floor. "Why is there no rug on my side?"

"Because I always exit the bed on the right side." Sheldon stated.

There wasn't much she could say to that, so she nodded and stood up, stretching, the hemline of Sheldons pajama top sliding up to nearly reveal her ass.. Then with another yawn, she wandered out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Interesting." Sheldon repeated to himself, in the exact same inflection as before.

He heard the coffee maker whir and reminded himself that he had to use the bathroom, and climbed out of bed, running his hand down his naked chest absentmindedly. Penny exited the bed on the left side.. Even in her own room..

Interesting...

He finished in the bathroom and strode out into the kitchen, stopping short when Penny handed him a hot cup of tea and his cereal, she'd obviously just poured it.

"Here ya go."

"Why thank you penny.. Did you use exactly.."

"Yes Sheldon."

"Excellent!"

She nodded and headed down the hall.

"Where are you going?" He stared after her.

"To the bathroom." She replied.

Sheldon tilted his head. What excellent timing she had...

The spent most of the day lounging in the living room, neither of them bothering to get dressed, as they had nowhere to be, and Penny was under strict orders that she not operate a vehicle for 24 hours.. She insisted she would be fine, but Sheldon insisted even more that she wasn't, especially after she got dizzy playing Halo.

Sheldon made it as far as lunchtime before he couldn't bear it and had to take a shower, when he came out, Penny was back on the couch, her own hair wet from a quick shower across the hall, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, the tv on and tuned to a star wars movie re-runing on the space channel..

She was a bit out of breath, because she'd rushed, sparing only time to shave her legs, because she just felt she should.

She'd wanted to be back before Sheldon was done, she couldn't say why, she just didn't want to miss out on anything..

He worked on his computer, having seen the movie a hundred times, and then they played board games, and Sheldon consented to teach Penny how to tell Howard to buzz off in Klingon, so that she could insult him even in public.

The day wore on, Penny made spagetti with little hot dogs cut up (which Sheldon had stocked on purpose, hoping she would), then Sheldon did the dishes (Penny had known he would, so that he could insure it was done right) and then they went and did their laundry.

Penny was just putting hers away (actually in the drawers for once!) when Sheldon wandered into her bedroom, his eyes on the floor.

"Thats an interesting rug Penny."

"Yep. Its real warm and fuzzy too."

He nodded.

"Are you ready? The movie is starting."

She nodded and they crossed back across the hall...

A bowl of popcorn and the movie later, Sheldon looked at the clock and happily announced.. "It's time for bed."

Penny froze, watching Sheldon get up and head for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Without even turning around, he blandly asked, "Coming to brush your teeth Penny?"

She jumped up and hurried after him.

They brushed their teeth for exactly two minutes, then Sheldon left so she could do her thing, then she went into the bedroom, and he went back into the bathroom, leaving his saturday night pajamas on the bed.

Or half of them.

He took the bottoms with him, to save time.

Penny stared at the top half layed out for her, and smiled. She was being asked to sleep over AGAIN! She couldn't explain why the thought made her so happy, but she was definately smiling as she pulled on the soft cotton top and kicked her clothes to the corner and crawled into the bed..

Tonight it smelled like Sheldon.. And something else.. She sniffed the pillow and realised it smelled like her too..

She sighed happily.

Sheldon folded his clothes carefully after changing into his pajama pants.

By not actually asking her verbally to stay the night again, just assuming she would, he'd managed to avoid giving her a choice.

If she'd demured, he would have said she was just past her 24 hour mark, but that he'd feel better if she stayed just in case..

Baloney..

She would have been fine.

But he'd gotten used to her in his bed so quickly, that he was pretty certain he'd not be able to sleep very well.

At least not in Penny scented sheets.

He deposited his clothes in the laundry basket labelled "to be washed" and walked over to the bed, climbing in.

"Goodnight Penny."

"Night Sheldon."

They lay side by side for a few minutes before she rolled to him and he wrapped his arm behind her neck, and then they both fell asleep.

Smiling.

This time when they woke, she was more than half on top of him.

There was no denying that all of his appendages were in fine working form.

There was also no denying that his other hand was resting on her thigh.

Their eyes opened, and they took stock of where all their body parts were without moving an inch.

After deciding they were ok with the situation, they both fell back asleep.

This was how Leonard, Howard, and Raj found them the next morning, after deciding spur of the moment to come back early and show off their casino winnings.

They snuck into the apartment, wanting to disrupt Sheldon's day by waking him early, AND being in his room..

The hurried to the bedroom door, and pushed it open, filing into the room.

They didn't notice the extra person in the bed, or the blonde hair cascading over Sheldons chest until the flipped on the lights.

"Buzz off." Penny muttered, in perfect Klingon.

Sheldon pulled the blanket up tighter around them and shifted slightly, his eyes cold. "May I help you?"

Three pairs of eyes stared in utter shock.

"Penny?"

She buried her head deeper in Sheldons chest, refusing to open her eyes.. She was so warm and comfy.."What time is it?"

"Five AM." Sheldon replied.

"What time do you usually get up at?"

"six fifteen, except yesterday." He replied, deciding to take her cue and ignore the others completely.

"How about 8?" She whispered, half asleep already.

"seven thirty." He responded, closing his eyes. It really was much easier to go back to sleep when someone warm was holding you down.

"Done." She agreed.

Sheldon opened one eye, and fixed Leonard with a glare. "Turn off the light."

Still in shock, Leonard did as he was told.

The three filed from the room, the last one out shutting the door.

"Wow." Howard announced.

"Did they?" Raj began.

"No." Leonard said immediately.

"But she was wearing his pajama top." Raj pointed out.

"No." Leonard replied again. "I'm going with denial on this guys, work with me."

"Right." Howard nodded. "Denial it is." He sat down on the couch and looked puzzled. "Did anyone else notice she was speaking Klingon?"

At preciesly seven-thirty, Sheldon opened his eyes.

At seven-thirty-one, Penny felt she was being stared at, and she opened her eyes. "Good morning Sheldon."

"Penny." He gave a small nod. "Sleep well?"

"Excellent." Penny smiled.

"Me too." Sheldon replied. "Interesting."

"Very. Did I snore?"

"No. It seems we have found the cure to your snoring."

"You as a pillow?"

"Precisely."

"Interesting." She replied.

He shifted, and she sat up. "Bathroom?"

He nodded. "Coffee?"

She nodded, swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

Her feet touched something fuzzy.

She leaned over and looked.

"My rug."

"Better?" He sounded hopeful.

She wriggled her toes. "Much."

She stood up, stretched and left the room.

Sheldon smiled. He'd snuck her rug over while she'd been in the bathroom the night before.

She wandered in the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, knowing she was being stared at by the trio still in the living room.

She made tea for Sheldon, and had just finished pouring his cereal when Sheldon walked into the room.

"Your turn." He smiled at her, taking the bowl and the tea and heading over the couch, then sitting in his usual place. "Move." He told Raj, who was beside him. "You're in Penny's spot."

Raj and Howard left soon after, and Penny returned to her place for a shower and to get dressed, she felt odd sitting around in Sheldons shirt with Leonard home.. Not odd as in ex-boyfriend odd, she was waaay over that issue, just odd as in, half naked with fully dressed people around.

She showered and got dressed, and tidied up her place a bit, wondering what to do about tonight. Sheldon had moved her rug over there, and she felt that meant that unless he brought it back, he wanted her back in his bed that night.

Which wasn't a problem at all..

Except she wondered how he'd feel about sex?

Across the hall, Sheldon was wondering the same thing.

He enjoyed having Penny in his bed.

He was fairly certain, that it was becoming crucial to a good nights sleep.

Leonard being home didn't really complicate matters, but he did feel he should abide with the roomate agreement, so he quickly drew up a notice of female accompanyment.

Leonard was presented with the document quickly.

"Whats this mean?" Leonard quinted at the paper in his hand. "Is this for last night?"

"No." Sheldon shook his head. "Tonight. And tomorrow night. And probably for the foreseeable future."

"Sheldon." Leonard laughed. "You can't take one night and assume.."

"Two nights." Sheldon corrected. "And I'm not assuming." He was hoping, and he knew it.

Leonard shook his head and shrugged and went back to his computer game.

That night, when Sheldon announced it was time for him to go to bed, Penny was right behind him. She hadn't slept this good in ages, why would she stop now?

They brushed their teeth side by side, and everything was as the previous night, until they were laying together.

"Sheldon?" SHe whispered into the dark.

"Yes?"

"Do you like this?" She held her breath.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Me too."

His long fingers fiddled with her hair gently. "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"In most circumstances such as these, people who sleep in the same bed regularly, engage in sexual activities do they not?"

She knew by his tone that he was honestly wondering, and was not trying to suggest they get busy right this instant. "Yeah, usually." She replied softly.

She heard him swallow.

"I've never been in a situation like this before." He admitted softly.

"Are you a virgin Sheldon?"

His fingers continued to play in her hair.. "No." He thought for a second. "But the experience was not repeated."

"Ahh." Penny nodded slowly. "Do you think.. You would like a.. sexual relationship between us?" She asked carefully.

"Wasn't that fairly obvious this morning?" He responded dryly, and she chuckled softly.

"How would we..." He paused.

She patted his chest. "How about we just let nature.. Take it's course? It will happen.. When it feels right."

His muscles relaxed instantly, and his other hand slid up the female arm that was across his stomach to her shoulder. "That sounds good."

The next morning, Leonard knew he couldn't do denial anymore. He was going to have to move out or buy earplugs... He went on ebay immediately.


End file.
